The Luck Dragon's Melody
by DaiAtlas2016
Summary: The Apple Family is overjoyed that their long lost member, In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart finally returns from his grief trip. But he feels that his heart cannot be fit for romance from the many times it has been broken. But will a certain earth pony musician make him think twice? (Note, this Braveheart is not cheating on Luna as this a different timeline!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before we begin our story, let us see how In-The-Nick-Of-Time became a permanent member of the Apple Family, it was before Big Mac was born, that Mr. and Mrs. Apple found an egg on their porch. They decided to take care of it until it hatched, but when it did, they were surprised to see a dragon covered mostly in fur, with very little scales.

"It's a Luck Dragon...", whispered Mrs. Apple, trying to not wake it up. She picked it up in her hooves and sat in a rocker.

"Dragon! Well get that thing out of here! It may not be big enough to eat us right now, but when it is...it won't be pretty.", exclaimed Granny Smith.

"Ma, we can't just throw him out, it's not right. Besides, Luck Dragons are known to be naturally kind.", replied Mr. Apple, " And we can raise him to eat apples like we do."

"In-The-Nick-Of-Time, that will be his name, considering he came in the nick of time. Just when we were thinking about extending our family.", smiled Mrs. Apple, feeding the baby dragon a bottle.

"If you plan on keeping him, give him a proper name, like Braveheart Apple, it's almost time to harvest the Braveheart Apples, speaking of which.", retorted Granny Smith.

"Ma, you're a genius! In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart! That's a name of greatness!", exclaimed Mr. Apple.

"Shhhhhh...", said his wife, smiling at his excitement, then she looked down at Nick, he was staring up at her with baby sky blue eyes, "You're Mommy's little Braveheart now. Yes you are,..." She started to play with him, blowing raspberries and kisses, while he giggled.

Years later, when Applejack was born, Granny Smith still didn't trust Nick, but when she saw how kind and helpful he was, she changed her mind about him, and accepted him as her grandson alongside Big Mac. Years went by, Nick made new friends and had his heart broken many times by the mischievous little fillies, looking for fun ways to hurt him. Eventually, his father and mother died, and without them to guide him, he felt like there was no room for a creature like him, he left Ponyville and went on a long, long, long walk to the far reaches beyond the borders of Equestria that lasted many years, until he came back, this is where our story begins...

One day, Applejack and her friends were enjoying some apple cider on Sweet Apple Acres, when Applebloom came up screaming excitedly with tears in her eyes,

"He's back! He came back home!"

"Who's back?", asked Applejack, before noticing a tall white, furry dragon that walked on his fours, sky blue eyes, and an incredibly long, scaly tail. "Nick! Applebloom, go get Granny Smith and Big Mac! Nick, where have you been?!", she exclaimed all at once.

"I'm sorry AJ, its just, I was too upset to think and, I'm so sorry!", he replied, starting to cry.

"Nick, what happened?", Applejack asked. He just looked up at her still crying, while Applebloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac came running out of the house, tears streaming their eyes. They all embraced in a heart breaking hug, while Fluttershy and the others sobbed.

"What were you thinking?", asked Granny Smith, stroking his fur.

"I don't know, Granny, I'm sorry.", he replied, burying his head under her chin.

"Why did you leave?", asked Applebloom, hanging on tightly to his long legs.

"I was so upset, I don't even remember, everywhere I went though, I was laughed at, called names, somepony tried to put me in a zoo once.", he said, bending over to let her put her hooves around his neck.

Big Mac couldn't say anything, he just squeezed Nick tighter.

"Girls, you think you could help me make Nick feel at home? He's been through so much."

"Of course we'll help you, that's what friends do.", smiled Twilight.

"Thanks girls.", sniffed Applejack, before running back over and giving Nick a flying hug.

"I could throw him a party!", exclaimed Pinkie.

"And I could be his fellow dragon!", grinned Spike.

"Those are great ideas, but they won't mean anything unless we put them to work.", agreed Twilight, "Let's go girls!"

So in a few months time, Nick felt comfortable in Ponyville, and Ponyville felt comfortable around Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Applebloom's first day of school for the year, and Nick was taking her and going to stay for the "First Day Bring Your Hero" event going on.

"Are ya sure you're up for this?", asked Applejack when Applebloom explained the situation.

"AJ, I'll be fine! Besides, I wanna see what they changed there.", he replied.

"Alright, I reckon that you can handle it. Applebloom, don't stress him out to much, please.", she sighed, giving him and Applebloom a hug before they left.

"I won't!", smiled Applebloom, hopping over to meet her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootoloo, who had brought Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

On the way there, Applebloom accidentally knocked somepony over.

I'm so sorry, let me help you!", exclaimed Nick, picking up various music sheets. When he was finished,his eyes got wide. "Octavia?" "Nick?!", responded the gray mare with a black mane and a pink bowtie. "You're back! I missed you so much! Oh! Meet me in the park, this evening!", she sputtered all this out at once, before pecking him on the cheek and scurried away.

Rarity stood dumbfounded, while the Crusaders giggled and Rainbow Dash grinned,

"Looks like somepony has a crush!" Nick blushed.

At the school, Cheerilee saw them coming and welcomed them in. Everyone had brought someone who they thought was a hero.

Diamond Tiara had brought her father, Filthy Rich, for instance. Finally, it was Applebloom's turn.

"Hello everypony! This is my oldest brother, In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart! He's a Luck Dragon! And, yeah...", she announced, realizing her mistake in bringing Nick instead of Applejack. Nick looked over at Cheerilee and winked. She winked back as she brought out a radio and turned it on.

Everyone gasped as Nick started breakdancing, doing all sorts of flips and spins. By the time he finished, the whole class was applauding, even Filthy Rich! On the way home from school, the Crusaders were all over him.

"How did you do that backflip?", asked Scootoloo.

"And the spinning on your head?", Applebloom questioned.

"Where did even learn to dance like that?", Sweetie Belle inquired.

"One word: Practice!", Nick smiled as he approached Sweet Apple Acres, while the Crusaders went to their treehouse.

Applejack was waiting at the farmhouse.

"What's up, AJ?", he asked.

"You have a visitor. She wanted to talk to you in private, so I sent her to the barn to wait for you.", she replied.

"Thanks AJ!", he smiled, giving her a hug before he went in the barn, where Octavia was waiting for him.

"Bravey!", she exclaimed, charging at him with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Tavi! It's so good to see you again! Did you really miss me?", he smiled, returning the hug.

"Of course I did! I missed seeing you by my side at the piano. In fact, that's why I came here! Me and the gang are putting on a concert next week, and we were wondering if you would come back!", she answered.

"Da whole gang? You mean Bonny, Ly, Beast, and Lulu?", he asked excitedly.

"We don't know yet about Lulu, or Beast, but Bonny and Ly are definitely in. The important question is, are you in?", Octavia smiled.

"Heck yes, I'm in! I wouldn't miss it for the world!", he replied.

"And after the show, maybe the two of us can go get a sherbet...", she said, staring into his sky blue eyes with her enchanting purple eyes.

"Uh-huh, and then?", Nick smiled.

"And then we could go for a romantic moonlit walk through the park...", Octavia grinned, stepping closer to Nick.

"And then?"

"We could go over to my place, cuddle up, and fall asleep in front of the fire.", she said, stepping so that her eyes were less than a foot away from his.

"And then?", he laughed mischievously.

"Oh, Nick! You're such a goof! But I still love you.", she declared, pulling him into a kiss.

They would have stayed like that all day if Applejack hadn't come into the barn.

"I hate to interrupt...", she said as Nick and Octavia pulled quickly away from each other, "Nick, Granny wants you to see her when you can."

"I'll be there in a minute!", Nick acknowledged, turning to Octavia, "See you tomorrow for rehearsal?"

"See you tomorrow.", she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick went inside the farmhouse to find Granny sitting in her rocker.

"Nick, come sit down. Applejack tells me you have something going on with that Miss Octavia Melody, is that true?", she asked curiously.

"Yes, Granny, it's true. She's probably the only mare around here who loves me for what I am.", he replied, sitting next to her in another rocker.

"It's not what you are, Nick dearie, it's what's inside.", she smiled putting her hoof on his heart, "Those other girls don't know what they're missing out on. You maybe a big, ferocious Luck Dragon on the outside, but inside, you're probably the kindest, most lovable creature in all of Equestria. Now go have yourself some fun."

So Nick went to town to check on a couple of things, on the way, he met Lyra and Bon Bon.

"Bravey!", they both exclaimed, squeezing Nick to death with hugs.

"Bonny, Ly! You ready for the concert next week?", he smiled, hugging them back.

"We sure are!", Lyra exclaimed.

"Tavi told us you're back in town! Are you going to perform with us?", Bon Bon cheered.

"I sure am! Any word from Lulu or Beast?", Nick asked, seeing if they knew anything.

"Lulu's ready to rock when you are!", said a regal voice from behind.

They turned to find Princess Luna, with a crescent shaped electric guitar, and her mane dyed pink.

"Lulu!", exclaimed Nick, as the heavy metal Princess and the Luck Dragon embraced.

"Now if only Beast were here...", Lyra sighed.

"I'm right here guys!", said a quiet voice.

They all turned once again, this time to find Fluttershy with spiked bracelets on her front hooves, a leather vest, two drumsticks behind her ears, and her mane in a Mohawk.

"Heck yeah! The gang's all here! Except for Tavi.", Luna exclaimed.

Octavia walked up just as soon as she said that.

"Lulu? Beast? You made it! But rehearsal is tomorrow!", she exclaimed, when she saw Luna and Fluttershy.

"Oh come on, Tavi! For old times sake!", Bonny (Bon Bon) cried.

"Yeah, it's been ages!", Ly (Lyra) shouted.

"I mean we've played every now and then...", Beast (Fluttershy) said quietly.

"But now Bravey's back!", Lulu (Luna) cheered.

"You no you can't say no!", Bravey (Nick) smiled.

"Oh, I suppose a couple of songs for old times sakes wouldn't hurt.", Tavi (Octavia) grinned, giving in.

On the stage, everyone readied their instruments. Tavi and her cello, Bravey and his double keyboard, Bonny and her saxophone, Ly and her bass guitar, Lulu and her electric guitar, and Beast and her drum set.

Everyone in Ponyville came to watch them rehearse their classic rock, heavy metal, and jazz. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped when she saw them.

"I can't believe that..."

"Yep, my brother's quite the musician!", Applejack said proudly.

"I was talking about Fluttershy!", Rainbow exclaimed.

And when Fluttershy was seen on stage, never missing a beat and going wild, all her friends' jaws dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

After their performance, which Bon Bon suggested that it be called Luck's Bounty Reunited: The Album, and everyone really liked the idea, they all went to get sherbets at Sugarcube Corner.

"Wow! You guys were great! Fluttershy! I didn't know you could rock! You were the coolest!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed as they walked in.

"Thanks,...uhh...dude.", she said shyly.

Luna ordered.

"It's on me tonight, guys! Sherbets for everyone!", she cheered.

"Wow! You guys used to be the greatest band ever? We've listened to all of your albums, the ones you did before my big brother left, can we have our picture taken with you?", Applebloom asked excitedly, Sweetie Belle and Scootoloo waiting expectantly next to her.

"I don't see why not!", Octavia smiled. They all gathered around Nick and smiled as Photo Finish took their picture and handed it to Scootoloo.

"Wow! Thanks Nick! I'm glad I have 2 brothers!", Applebloom smiled as she put her hooves Nick neck and squeezing. Nick blushed while Octavia and the others smiled.

After everyone left, The Gang sat down to have a toast.

"A toast, to Luck's Bounty reunion! And the fact that Bravey's back!", Lyra exclaimed, holding her sherbet glass high.

"Cheers!", they all shouted, clinking glasses. After sunset, they all went home except for Nick and Octavia, who went out for a moonlit walk. (Luna was in a good mood, so she made sure they had plenty of moonlight.) As they walked, Octavia asked,

"Bravey, do you really love me? I mean, I don't look or smell as pretty as other mares, just give me a straight answer. I won't be hurt too bad."

Nick stopped dead in front of her and looked at her worriedly,

"Why would you think I don't love you? Tavi, I would die for you! You're my special somepony! You're what makes me complete!", he paused to make her look him straight in the eye, "I don't want you to listen to what anyone else thinks! Because I'll always love you, ok?"

Octavia teared up with joy as she kissed him and said "Ok."

When Nick had dropped Octavia off, he went back to Sweet Apple Acres and found Applejack waiting on the porch for him.

"I was starting to get worried bout you, Nick. I'm so happy to have you back! I didn't want you to run off again.", she yawned as she hugged him.

"You're tired, let's put you to bed.", he smiled

So Nick put Applejack in her bed, tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and turned out the lights.

"Nick," she whimpered as he started to walk out, "I can't sleep."

Nick went and sat at the foot of her bed, looking at her through the darkness, while brushing his paw through her mane, and asked, "What's the matter?"

"What if I wake up tomorrow morning, and find you gone? I can't imagine what it would be like on Sweet Apple Acres without you! Not to mention, not only are you my brother, but you're the closest thing I have to a pa.", she sobbed.

"AJ, I won't ever leave again, and if I have to, it won't be for very long. I've missed you all too much to pull another stunt like that.", he sighed, "I'm so sorry I left, AJ."

"That's okay, Nick. Did you have a nice walk with Octavia?", she yawned.

"Yeah, except for some reason, she thought I was going to leave, just like you. It's like...nobody trusts me.", he sighed again.

Applejack was asleep. He kissed her forehead once more, and went to his own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Nick came downstairs to find the curtains all shut and everyone hiding.

"All right, what's going on here?"

"Changelings took over Ponyville!", Applejack cried.

"Chrysalis...", Nick growled.

"You know the queen of the Changelings? How?", questioned Applebloom.

Nick sighed. He knew he would have to tell her the truth, Applejack looked worriedly at him.

"Remember how I said Ma and Pa died from an apple bucking accident?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's not true. They were killed by Chrysalis. Ugh...you were so young when you first asked, I didn't think you were ready for the truth. I'm sorry."

Applebloom looked at him with disappointment before glaring and screaming, "You lied to me! I don't know why I ever loved you, I wish you never came back! I...I...I hate you!"

Nick looked at her sadly before saying, "I probably deserved that. But right now, Chrysalis has to be stopped, no matter the cost. And if you're lucky, I might not come back alive."

He then ran out the door, while Granny glared at Applebloom.

"Shame on you! Poor Nick trying so hard to keep you happy these past few months, and you go and tell him you hate him! And how about the fact that after he goes out that door, he might not come back, and that was the last thing you said to him. If that doesn't make you feel bad enough, I don't know what will!"

Applebloom went to her room and bawled.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, everyone else was a little tied up. Changelings guarded the main entrance, no problem for Nick, who plowed through three of them with his horns, before jumping in the air and blasting the rest with his fiery breath. Everyone in Ponyville was trapped in sticky goo at town square with Chrysalis guarding them.

Octavia saw him and exclaimed, "Nick! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to settle an old score.", he growled.

"I thought I recognized that voice.", smiled Chrysalis, turning to face him, "In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart..."

"Try fitting that on an envelope...", snickered Rainbow Dash. Twilight smacked Rainbow with her wing.

"You were that blasted Luck Dragon that wouldn't let me at that confounded family of yours. But I got your parents. Tell me, why do you wish to throw away your life so recklessly?", she smiled cruelly.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Chrysalis.", Nick glared.

It took Chrysalis a moment to get it, before saying, "I'll crush you with my bare hooves!"

She tackled him, which sent them both crashing into a house. She was then on his back, biting him. Nick grabbed her by the scruff and threw her into another house. As soon as she recovered, she grabbed a sharp piece of debris and threw it at him. It went through his right wing, there was no blood, but it was still painful. He uttered a cry of pain, before ramming her stomach with his head.

Octavia tried frantically to free herself.

Chrysalis then kicked him in the face and sent him flying into the fountain.

"I swear if I get out of this, I'm going to kill her.", Octavia muttered.

Chrysalis then walked up to Nick, her horn glowing as she grinned, "It's all over..."

Nick slowly got up, the pain roaring through his body, he then smiled, "Never..."

Chrysalis then turned to find Celestia, Luna, and Cadance behind her, their horns glowing, before she could say a word, they had banished her and all the changelings to Tartarus.

Nick collapsed, his eyes closed. As soon as Octavia was free, she ran over to Nick, putting his head in her lap, and rubbing his fur against her face sobbing, "My poor Bravey...My poor,dear Bravey..."

Everyone else stood behind her, mourning, Even the princesses shed tears. Applebloom came running up, and when she saw the above scene, she went and sat next to Octavia, sobbing, "I never apologized..."

Then all of the sudden, he coughed and looked around before saying, "What is this? A funeral? Where are all the cupcakes?"

"Bravey!", Octavia cried, squeezing him as she kissed his snout.

"Oh Nick! I'm so sorry about all those things I said back there. I still love you.", Applebloom screamed, hugging him, before he shouted out in pain.

"We better get you to the hospital.", Luna smiled.

By the end of the day, Nick had acquired a punctured wing, 2 fractured knee caps, 3 broken ribs, 4 broken tail bones, 5 missing teeth, and 6000 cupcakes.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own my little pony, just Nick.

Nick was bored. He'd been stuck in the hospital for 3 weeks already! And Nurse Redheart said it would be at least a year. But today, after Octavia left for lunch, as he lay in his bed, Princess Cadance came in, pushing a stroller with her newborn daughter, Flurry Heart.

"Nick, I've got a special little visitor who wanted to see you!", she smiled, putting Flurry on at the foot of his bed, only for her to fly up and hug his head cooing, "Unca...Brav...ey."

"She wanted to see me?", Nick asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was showing her pictures of me and Twilight, and there was with you in it when you first came back. That's when she said, 'Unca.' Every time she sees someone in a picture with Mommy or Daddy, she automatically assumes that they're family, but that's alright. I see your wing has healed up nicely.", she smiled, looking at his right wing, which was whole again.

"Yeah, it's still a bit sore," he said, playing with Flurry, "But I'll be fine if I can get out of here! One more day, and I think I'll lose it! And the nurse says I have at least a year to recover!"

"I'm not surprised! You banged yourself pretty bad taking on Chrysalis like that! What were you thinking?", said Cadance in a voice that showed she was not happy.

"It might have had a little something to do with vengeance...", he said, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Nick...I know you're better than that! Like that time Me and Shining met you during your 10 year trek. We had such a good time with you. What about vengeance?", she asked disappointedly.

"My parents...she killed them.", he sighed, as little Flurry nuzzled him.

Cadance stood in shock for a second before saying, "Nick, I'm sorry about your parents. But next time, please be more careful. You mean so much to Equestria. You've been everywhere and talked to everypony. Not everyone was nice to you. But what about Braeburn? Or Aunt and Uncle Orange? Or Luna? Everyone would be crushed if something had happened to you. You should have seen how sad everyone was when we thought you died, Celestia cried so much, and even blamed herself for not showing up in time. And that was just Ponyville! Imagine if all of Equestria heard about it. You mean so much to us all..."

"I'm sorry, Cadance.", he said, as Flurry gave him Eskimo kisses, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.", she smiled, sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Have you ever had the feeling that no one trusts you, just because of what you are? I had to live with that for 10 years, after Applejack was born, Granny finally accepted me as her grandson. But now, every time I get ready to go somewhere or do something, they get all super protective.", he sighed.

"No, I haven't. But that's because they want to keep you safe.", she answered.

Octavia came back with Applejack and Applebloom.

"Say bye to Uncle Bravey, Flurry.", Cadance smiled.

"I wuv you, Unca Brave...y.", Flurry Heart cooed giving him one last nuzzle before jumping into her mother's arms.

Everyone gasped.

"You said your first sentence! Wait till Daddy hears this!", Cadance exclaimed.

"I love you too, My Little Flurry Heart.", Nick smiled, waving his paw at her. She waved back.

"Wow, Nick, you certainly have a way with the young uns!", Applejack grinned, "How ya doing today?"

"Better than yesterday, what's up with you guys?", he smiled, hugging his little sisters.

"Applebloom here wanted to drop off an apple pie she made for you."

He looked around for signs of the nurse before whispering, "Quick! Hand it here! She doesn't like it when I get snacks unless I share with her. More like give it to her..." He crammed it into his mouth and swallowed quickly just as Nurse Redheart walked in.

"Did I smell an apple pie in here?", she said excitedly.

"What pie?", Nick said like he knew nothing.

"I must've been imagining things...", she sighed.

When she walked out of the room, everyone snickered.

"See ya tomorrow, it's getting late, night Nick! Oh, one more thing, Twilight wanted me to drop these off.", Applejack said handing him a small box.

As they left, he opened it up, inside was four medals, each with one of the princesses' cutie marks on them. And a note that said:

Dear Nick,

Here the princesses would like to present you with these medals as follows:

Celestia's Medal of Courage

Luna's Medal of Perseverance

Cadance's Medal of Selflessness

And Twilight's Medal of Tactics

He smiled as he put them on his nightstand, and looked at Octavia, who was on the couch asleep, and whispered, "Good Night, Tavi."


	7. Chapter 7

Week 10 in the hospital

Nick woke up to find all of Ponyville and the princesses in his room, while Nurse Redheart was shushing and shouting,

"Quiet! He's sleeping!"

"What's going on here?!", snapped Nick.

"Happy Birthday, Unca Bravey!", Flurry Heart cheered.

"You all remembered? I hope you all didn't get me presents, you know you didn't have to.", he said, utterly surprised.

"But that's the best part of a party besides cake!", Pinkie grinned, possibly breaking his hind paws as she jumped on the bed, while Nurse Redheart cursed her out.

Nick winced in pain before saying, "Cake?"

So they cut the cake and everyone had a piece, even Nurse Redheart.

Then Flurry Heart shouted, "Presents! Open presents!"

"Ok, we'll open presents.", smiled Nick, lifting her up with his wing and placed her next to him on the bed with her present she handed him. He opened Flurry Heart's first: It was a music box, which played a beautiful tune.

"She picked it out herself!", Cadance smiled.

"Awwww...thank you, Flurry!", he smiled as Flurry hugged him and said,

"You welcome, Unca Bravey!"

"Here's what we got you...", Shining smiled, handing him a brightly colored scarf exclusively from the Crystal Empire, "I know you were complaining about how cold you were, so me and Cadance made you this.

"Thanks a lot guys, I've been needing one. No, seriously, it gets so cold at night I actually grow frost on my wings. Not fun.", he said, wrapping it around him.

"Ooh! Nick! Look what I got you!", exclaimed Pinkie, handing him a wrapped parcel. He opened it, inside was big picture of everyone in Ponyville surrounding him and posing for the oncoming picture.

Nick laughed and said, "Thanks, Pinkie, but next time, warn me when you try and take picture, I almost got stampeded."

Fluttershy had got him a cat, which he named Rubix, Rainbow Dash gave him a wing tarp, Rarity a top hat, Twilight handed a book on meelee combat, Applejack, Granny Smith, and Applebloom had made him a quilt with a beautiful representations of them, Big Mac and Nick on it.

Celestia gave him a sun hat (lol), Luna brought him a custom suit of armor, Bon Bon and Lyra made him a chocolate harp. After what seemed like hours of presents, Octavia finally gave Nick his present. A calendar turned to the February page with the 29th, Nick's birthday, circled. Nick looked at her confused, but then she handed him a small box with a diamond ring in it and said,

"Nick, we've known each other for a long time, And artistically speaking, I think it's time to raise the tempo of our relationship. What I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?"

Nick cursed, "Doh! I knew I should have proposed last month, I forgot the mares get to propose on a leap year!"

He looked at her before saying, "Of course I will, Tavi. I agree, it is time to 'raise the tempo' as you said it. Except I'm laid up a bit, so it'll be a while before we get to take our honeymoon."

"We've got plenty of time, Bravey. Now that we're together for eternity.", she smiled, kissing him tenderly.

And they were married right there in Nick's hospital room by Celestia. The other members of Luck's Bounty cried along with Rarity as they watched the beautiful union.

After everyone left, Octavia climbed up and laid next to Nick and asked, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"I sure did.", he smiled, putting his wing around her.

"And while you're stuck here, we can start thinking about kids...", she smiled.

"How about Doray, Mifa, Sola, and Tido? Or Harmony? Chord? Ooh! Pianissimo!", he said excitedly, just like his father, those many years ago.

"We'll see, Bravey. We'll see..."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple years since Nick and Octavia's marriage, and as soon Nick got out of the hospital, they went on a honeymoon to Manehattan. Now, Octavia had moved in with Nick on Sweet Apple Acres, and she had just left Nick to go to a check up, when Applebloom came in and sat on their bed and asked,

"Nick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away!", he smiled, always glad to help his sisters.

"Where do babies come from?", she asked.

Nick got bug eyed all of a sudden before saying, "Are you sure you don't want to go ask Big Mac? Applejack? Granny?"

"They all told me to ask you.", she said innocently as the three Apples snickered from the doorway.

Nick sighed and gave her a book.

Applebloom looked through it for a moment before saying, "Thanks, Nick! Even though it completely made no sense at all!"

She hugged him and left as Applejack walked in laughing her head off, "Wow, you got out that easily, but I don't think Octavia will want you to hand your kids a book when they ask you to explain it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, Nick, it's been awhile since you and Octavia got hitched, when do you think you all will be expecting?", she asked, looking at sympathetically.

"I don't know, soon I hope, she went to the doctor today to get a check up. I just really want her to be happy, she won't be happy without them, that much I know."

Octavia then walked in her and Nick's room with an envelope.

"Anything?", Nick asked, jumping up and easing her into a rocking chair.

"Not just one...", she smiled, handing him a picture out of the envelope.

Nick and Applejack looked at the ultrasound a bit before they both exclaimed, "Quadruplets!"

"Nick, you're going to be a father!", Applejack exclaimed.

"And you're going to be an aunt!"

"Is my Melody happy?", Nick asked, looking into Octavia's mystical, purple eyes.

"Only if my Harmony is...", Octavia replied, pulling him into a kiss.

Applejack walked out shutting their door behind her. She felt something deep down she never felt before, something like,...no,that couldn't be,...was she...jealous? Because she's not getting the attention from Nick like she used to? Impossible! Or was it?


	9. Chapter 9

Soon, news had gone all over Ponyville about Octavia's pregnancy, it was the talk of the town. Applejack hated it. She started bucking the trees harder than usual out of anger. Nick noticed this, and as soon as she saw him, she started to run off, but Nick cut her short.

"AJ, what's wrong? Don't lie to me, you know you can't.", Nick said.

"Promise me ya won't get mad?", she sighed.

"I promise...", he frowned, a little concerned.

"I'm just...jealous I guess.", she teared up.

"Why?", Nick asked, putting his wing around her.

"I'm just afraid that after you and Octavia have kids, you won't have any time for me anymore.", she cried on his shoulder.

"AJ! I'll always have time family! You're family, so don't worry. I may be busy sometimes, but I'll always have time for you. Apple Eyes!"

"Fur Face!", Applejack grinned.

"Apple Kisser!"

"Long Horns!"

"Apple Licker!"

"Dragon Boy!"

"Apple Picker!"

"I uhh,...got nothing else.", Applejack laughed, having run out of ideas.

"Bravey! AJ! I need help moving this dresser!", Octavia shouted.

"She's probably trying to find room for the crib.", Nick deduced.

"Ya already bought a crib?", Applejack asked surprised.

"I know, but then again, we wouldn't have to go find one at the last second.", Nick reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point.", Applejack agreed.

So they helped Octavia, who was getting a little round, move the dresser and make room for the crib. It was beautiful, pure oak wood, with little figures of Octavia and Nick carved on the headboard, and a willow wood mobile with a wooden Luck Dragon, an apple, a quarter note, and a heart hanging down from it.

Applejack gaped at it, "It's beautiful! Where'd you get this?"

"Custom made from Manehattan!", Octavia smiled, kissing Nick.

"AJ's right, it's wonderful! Especially my representation!", he smiled, pointing to the carved image of himself at the headboard, "They actually got my snout right!"

"Yeah, I made them promise to get it right.", Octavia smiled.

"Thank you, Tavi.", Nick grinned, putting his wing around her.

Applejack started to walk out, her head bowed.

"AJ? Come here.", Nick said. As she went over to Nick, tears started filling her eyes as he put his wing around her.

"I'll always have time for you, AJ. And remember, even though I'll be having kids, I still love you. That goes for the whole family! You can't just assume that when someone moves to another stage of their life, they immediately forget about loving you, I had tell my little girl that once.", he preached.

"Your 'little girl'?", Applejack and Octavia asked suspiciously.

Nick sighed, "I suppose I should have told you two earlier, but I didn't really want to talk about it. I was married once, but she...she..."

"We understand, Bravey, we understand.", Octavia said, trying to comfort him, since he was on the verge of tears.

"And my little Ananasrenette, she's the only thing I have to remember her by.", Nick cried, Octavia not feeling the slightest hint of jealousy.

All of a sudden, a small yellow earth pony filly, about 8, with an white mane, a basket of yellow green speckled apples for a cutie mark, walked in (escorted by Luna's guards) and examined Nick sternly, while Nick stared at her with hope in his eyes.

After she finished examining him, the filly saw the hope in his eyes and smiled, "Pop!"

"Ana!", Nick cried, "I'm so sorry I haven't exactly been Dad of the year. But..."

"Pop, it's alright. I miss Mom too. I'm just glad to have you still. I love you. I always will, because you're my Pop, and I'm your Little Ananasrenette.", the filly smiled, on the verge of tears, as she hugged her father.

It was such a tearful reunion of father and daughter, that Octavia and Applejack started crying.

"Girls, this is my only daughter from my marriage with My Dear Rachel, Ananasrenette, Ananasrenette, this your Aunt Applejack, and your new mother, Octavia.", Nick sighed a sigh of happiness after his hug from Ananasrenette.

"Auntie AJ," she smiled tipping her hat to her.

"You're beautiful, just like your father...", Applejack grinned, hugging her niece.

"Huh, that's funny, Pop always told me I looked like my mother.", Ana giggled.

"Yes, but you have your father's eyes.", Octavia smiled, getting rounder with each passing month.

"So Pop finally got married again, huh? How come I wasn't invited?", Ana asked.

"I'm sorry, Ana, I didn't think about you actually wanting to come. I'm a bad father...", Nick sighed, "I just mess everything up with family."

"Pop, you didn't mess up on me!", she said, putting a hoof around him.

"I guess I didn't, let's go have dinner.", he smiled, as everyone but him and Ananasrenette left the room.

But the guards were no longer there! Instead, invisible to everyone else, was the spirit of Rachel.

"That's my Braveheart. Now I can rest in peace, knowing that Ananasrenette is in good paws."

"Rachel...", Nick started.

"What is it, my dearest?", asked the spirit.

"Can't you stay?", he said, the tears returning to his eyes

"I wish I could, my dearest, but I must move on, just like you have.", she said, beginning to disappear.

"Rachel, WAIT!", Nick sobbed.

"Yes, dearest?", the spirit asked.

"I love you.", he said, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too, dearest.", she smiled, kissing his snout with her ghostly lips, "Ananasrenette, my dearest Ananasrenette..."

"Mom?", the filly answered.

"My dearest Ananasrenette, always love your father, and never forget about me. And always, ALWAYS be yourself.", she beamed at her daughter, giving her a locket, it had a picture of a younger Nick, a very young Ananasrenette, and Rachel, when she was still alive.

"My dearest Braveheart, remember I'll always love you, no matter what happens. I'll always be with you, in here.", she said, putting her ghostly hoof on Nick's heart.

She kissed him one last time before saying, "Farewell, my dearest Braveheart, and my dearest Ananasrenette. I love you!", and disappearing.

"I love you too, Rachel...", Nick cried, going downstairs with Ananasrenette to have dinner with the rest of the family.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Nick went into to town with Granny Smith to pick up a couple of groceries, Applejack, Big Mac, and Applebloom went to buck trees, and Ananasrenette was helping Octavia in the house. While Octavia was washing, and Ananasrenette was drying and putting them away, Ananasrenette asked,

"Octavia, do you hate me?"

"Oh my dear, no! Of course not! Why would you ask such a question?", she replied, putting her hoof on Ananasrenette's shoulder.

"Because,...I'm some other mare's daughter, not yours.", Ananasrenette said sadly, trying not to look at her.

"Ana, your father loves me, and would never leave me for another mare. Your mother was the love of his life before we even started dating. And even if you're not my daughter, I still love you like one. So please, call me Mom.", Octavia smiled, kissing her forehead.

At that moment, Nick and Granny walked in with a bunch of bags.

"Honey! I'm home!", he grinned, kissing his wife.

"I love you too, Bravey.", she smiled.

"Dad!", Ananasrenette cheered, charging him with a hug, "You promised to teach me more about apple bucking when you got home, can we start?"

"Now hang on a minute, let me put away the groceries and we'll get started okay?", Nick smiled, rubbing her head.

"Now, Bravey, me and Granny have this, go on and finish teaching her about apple bucking, she surely didn't get her cutie mark just by eating an apple!", Octavia smiled, pointing to the basket full of yellow green speckled ananasrenette apples on Ananasrenette's flank.

"Actually, that's a true story!", Ananasrenette piped up, "I swallowed an apple one day, and got my cutie mark!"

"But still, the young one needs to learn. So go on, me and Octavia can finish this up.", Granny smiled.

So Nick took Ananasrenette to a part of the orchard where Applejack was working.

"Hey, Nick! Ananasrenette! What brings you here?", she asked, bucking a tree, causing 4 apples to drop.

"Auntie AJ! Dad's gonna teach me how to buck apples!", Ananasrenette smiled.

"Ahh! Perfect!", Nick exclaimed, standing between some trees, "Over here Ana!"

"Isn't she a bit young to learn how to apple buck? We're just now teaching Applebloom, and she turned 10 last month!.", Applejack said with concern.

"Oh come on, AJ! I taught you how to buck apples when you were 5! My Little Ananasrenette here is 8! I think she can handle it!", Nick scoffed.

"When do we start?", Ananasrenette asked excitedly.

"Okay, so basically all you do is turn your back to the tree and give it a good kick! Or, if you were really good, tap it.", Nick said, putting his ear against a tree, before tapping a small knob and making all the apples fall in the buckets.

"Wow! That was awesome! Let me try!", Ananasrenette exclaimed, turning around and lightly tapping the tree with her back hooves. Every single apple in that tree fell in the bucket when she tapped it so lightly.

"You've got your father's touch! Now work on them 10 trees over there, I'll be working on these 10 over here if you need help!", Nick smiled, kissing her head.

And they spent the rest of the day bucking apples!


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Nick went out to count the apples, while Octavia got Ananasrenette and Applebloom ready for bed.

"Mom? Could you read me a bedtime story?", Ananasrenette asked, holding a book out to her.

"Why of course, dear! What do you have there?", she smiled, taking the book and reading the cover. "The Luck Dragon, by Rachel Braveheart ,Bridleway composer, For My Dearest Ananasrenette. This should be interesting...", she smiled.

A long time ago, in a land far, far away, there was a dragon. Now this wasn't an ordinary dragon, no...this was the fabled Luck Dragon, who had just laid an egg. She knew she would never be able to love the egg, as she hated children, so she took the egg to a farm in the land of ponies, Equestria. There, she left the egg on the farmers' doorstep, and left it.

The farmers took the Luck Dragon cub and raised it to be one of them, and he grew to be kind, gracious, and helpful. But one tragic day, the queen of the Changelings killed the kind farmers, but the Luck Dragon protected the rest of his family, and swore revenge. After his adoptive parents died, the Luck Dragon felt that he no longer belonged among ponies, so in the dead of night, he snuck away, leaving his family heartbroken.

He traveled towards the edge of Equestria, hoping to find his roots. Along the way he met many ponies, some were friendly, some made fun of him, and some tried to hurt him. But everywhere, he felt alone, he felt rejected, he felt...felt...broken. It was another sad day, as he passed through Manehattan, he then noticed a couple of punks harassing a young earth pony mare, with yellow fur and a green mane.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave that young lady alone!", he growled.

"Or what?", laughed one of the punk ponies, who had the mare kicking his shin as he pulled her mane.

"Or things will 'heat up' a bit.", the Luck Dragon smiled.

"Nice try, Mr. Dragon, but it'll take more than that to...", said the punks, throwing the mare to the side, before noticing their flanks were on fire.

They ran off screaming as the Luck Dragon shouted as he helped the mare up, "That's Mr. Luck Dragon to you! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you! You know, you didn't have to do that, you could have just ignored it.", the mare said gratefully, picking up her satchel.

"One never ignores a damsel in distress, especially one as beautiful as you. As nice as it was meeting you, I must be going.", smiled the Luck Dragon, walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't leave! I haven't given you anything!", the mare cried, blushing and jumping in front of him.

"No payment is needed.", the Luck Dragon said, trying to get around her.

"Are you staying somewhere tonight?", the mare persisted.

"No, I don't intend to!", the Luck Dragon exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Just...please, come home with me! You'll have somewhere to stay the night at!", the mare cried, she had already developed feelings for him, and she was not about to let him go.

The Luck Dragon wanted to leave, but deep down inside his heart, he knew he couldn't leave her, he too had developed feelings for her.

He stood there thinking for a minute before saying, "I suppose I could, maybe I could even settle down here, if that's okay with you..."

The mare had been hoping for this and quickly replied, "Of course! Follow me!"

He followed her to a hotel, and up to the penthouse.

"You own all this?", the Luck Dragon asked in surprise, the penthouse was large and spacious.

"Nah, but it's all paid for by my employer, I'm a composer who does music for the musicals on Bridleway. So my boss tries to make me as comfortable as possible.", she smiled, pointing her sheet music cutie mark, "Did you ever do anything exciting?"

"Well, I used to be an apple farmer, I was part of a band, and, not to brag, am an excellent piano player.", the Luck Dragon answered, noticing her grand piano in the corner.

"Be my guest! I'll go get us some milk and cookies, My Dearest.", the mare blushed, walking towards her kitchen.

The Luck Dragon played what had the equivalent to a symphony, while she went and got a snack for them.

"Wow! You really are good, maybe...you could help me with my compositions? You know, show me how they sound while I write them?", she smiled, handing him a glass of milk and a couple of cookies after he finished.

"Yeah, I would like that!", the Luck Dragon grinned, chomping on a cookie.

For the first time, since his parents died, he didn't feel alone, he didn't feel rejected, and he didn't feel broken. In fact, he had started feeling a new sensation, like his heart was swelling, about to burst.

When it was time for bed, the Luck Dragon started heading towards the couch, but the mare headed him off and said, "No, Dearest, you can share my bed with me. There's no harm in that."

So they climbed into the mare's bed, and as the Luck Dragon turned his back to her, she scooted up to him and put her hooves around him, before dozing off she said, "Good night, My Dearest."

The next morning, the Luck Dragon woke up alone in the bed. He got up and went into the main room, looking for the mare, he found her in the kitchen cooking dragonfruit pancakes.

"Good morning, My Dearest! I figured these would be your favorite.", she smiled, kissing his snout.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that...", the Luck Dragon replied gratefully, kissing her back, much to her delight.

"Dearest, I know we haven't known each other for a whole day, but...Dearest! I love you!", she cried out, confessing her love.

"I...I...I love you too!", the Luck Dragon smiled, taking her in his paws, he then pulled her into a kiss.

And soon after that, they were married, and had a beautiful daughter. But nothing lasts forever...

Tragically, the mare died from a train accident, in the hospital, the day before the Luck Dragon's birthday. He was crushed, so he took his motherless daughter back to his old home on the farm. He eventually found another mare, and moved on, but the heartbreak was deep, a mortal wound, if you will. So deep, so deep...

It's a wonder to see two different species show each other love, it's a even greater wonder when they get together and create something so beautiful and gracious.

The End

An envelope fell out addressed to Ananasrenette as Octavia turned the page.

"Can you read it to me, please Mom?", Ananasrenette pleaded.

"I don't see why not...", Octavia answered, tears coming to her eyes, learning the truth of Nick's life with Rachel was heartbreaking, poor Nick...

My Dearest Ananasrenette,

If you are reading this, you already know by now that this is how your father and I met, a tragic, yet wonderful tale. I write to you with my dying breath to tell you that I love you, and that I'm so, SO sorry I can't be there for you. You brought us joy, your father and I, so much joy. I'll be gone before long, so I want you to be strong. I know it's not easy, I'll miss you and your father too. You also need to help your father be strong too, I know he'll be devastated, I wish I didn't have to go, but there's no hope for me. I always love you, My Dearest Ananasrenette.

Love, Mother

"Oh, Mom!", Ananasrenette exclaimed, crying in Octavia as she patted her head.

"It's okay, I'm here...I'm here...", Octavia sobbed.

After calming Ananasrenette and putting her and Applebloom to bed, Octavia took the book to her and Nick's room and sat in the rocking chair to look through it some more.

Nick came in from counting all 2,282,008 apples harvested that day.

"Tavi, what's that you got there?", he asked, kissing her cheek.

"This is for you...", she smiled, handing him an envelope with some sheet music.

My Dearest Braveheart,

I know how much you loved to play every new composition I came up with, so for your birthday, I composed a special song, just for you. I hope you like it!

Love, Rachel

And until midnight, Nick stayed up and played Rachel's last composition, tears streaming down his face, but no one minded, they were heartbroken by his tragic tale, and thought he deserved to do want he wanted that night.


	12. Chapter 12

In a few months, it was Nick and Octavia's anniversary, and Octavia wanted to do something very special for him. So she took several of Rachel's compositions and went to show them to the Canterlot Orchestra, along with her former roommate, Vinyl, who tagged along for no reason at all.

The leader of the Orchestra was a very rude mare according to rumors, and even more so in person.

"I'm not conducting my orchestra to play that ridiculous Bridleway junk! It simply isn't done!", she said snootily.

"Now see here...AAhhhhh!", Octavia screamed in pain and shouted at Vinyl, "It's...Time!"

So thanks to Vinyl, Octavia was rushed to Canterlot Hospital, Nick, Ananasrenette, and everyone else came right afterwards.

Ananasrenette was sitting outside with the members of Luck's Bounty, while Nick was with Octavia.

"Do you think Mom will be alright?", she asked worriedly.

"Awwwww, Tavi will be fine!", smiled Bon Bon, putting her hoof around Ananasrenette.

"I'm going to shove my bow down your throat, along with my cello when this is through!", Octavia screamed loudly from the operation room, as all mares usually do when they are giving birth.

"Not too sure about Bravey though...", Vinyl said in an unsure tone.

"Oh come on! She would never do that to him!", Lyra smiled.

Nick screamed in pain from the OR.

"Maybe..."

Finally, it was over, with an earth pony filly (Doray), a Luck Dragon cub filly (Mifa), a earth pony colt (Sola), and a Luck Dragon cub colt (Tido).

"Awwwww! They're so cute!", Luna grinned, tickling Mifa.

"Doray, Mifa, Sola, and Tido. Those are their names.", Octavia answered before anyone could ask.

"Ohhhh! I get it!", Vinyl smiled, laughing her head off.

"Hey! I think it's clever!", Bon Bon said indignantly.

"Who wants to be the godmother?", Nick asked.

"Ooooh! Me!", shouted Bon Bon, since no one else volunteered.

"Okay then! Uhhhh...Bon Bon! I dub thee The Godmother, or something along those lines!", Nick accepted.

"What's that make me?", Ananasrenette asked, obviously concerned about her spot in the situation.

"That makes you the big sister.", Octavia smiled, holding Doray and Mifa, while Nick held Sola and Tido.

"Happy anniversary, Tavi. I hope you like it, I carved it myself!", Nick smiled, showing her a lamp that was carved to look like him and Octavia nuzzling each other, their tails forming a heart, which held in a light bulb.

"Why are you two standing on your heads?", Vinyl asked.

Octavia glared at her before saying, "Aawww, Bravey...it's cute! I love it! I was going to have the Canterlot Orchestra play some of Rachel's compositions for our anniversary, but they wouldn't do it!"

"That's alright! You've already given me the best anniversary present a Luck Dragon could have!", Nick smiled.

"A broken foot?", she asked apologetically, looking at his right paw, which was in a cast.

"No, your love.", he smiled, kissing her lips as he did.

The members of Luck's Bounty left, to be replaced by the Apple family, even Braeburn.

"Darn tooting, Nick! You have some mighty cute nippers there! Of course, your oldest one over here is petty cute too!", Braeburn smiled, rubbing Ananasrenette's mane playfully.

"Cousin Braeburn!", she giggled as he tickled her.

"I'm so happy for you...sis.", Applejack grinned, a tear coming to her eye.

"Thanks, sis!", Octavia smiled.

Big Mac played with Tido.

"Aawww...Nick...they all have your eyes...", Granny smiled, holding Mifa.

"Wow! I'm a full fledged aunt now! Wait till the Crusaders hear about this!", Applebloom exclaimed.

"You sure are!", Nick smiled, patting Applebloom's head, while in his mind he was thinking, "Best anniversary ever!"


	13. Chapter 13

A few months later, the children were up and about running all over Sweet Apple Acres. Doray had somehow found a knack for climbing up the trees and hiding in them, Mifa had the tendency to use her flame breath to fry apples and eat them, Sola liked to put apples in odd places, and Tido was just...Tido. Nick and Octavia had to constantly watch them, thus leaving out time for Ananasrenette. By now, most fillies would start to feel a twang of jealousy, but not Ananasrenette! She enjoyed being a big sister, especially when it involved playing with them. Her favorite was Tido, because he looked exactly like her father, he acted a lot like him sometimes. Tido was the only one of the bunch who never pulled any stunts, nor did anything out of the ordinary. That was until one day...

"Ananasrenette? Can you play with Tido for a minute?", Nick asked, Octavia had taken the other three to a play date, and for some reason, Tido didn't want to go, so he stayed home with Nick and Ananasrenette, and Nick was going to make his and Octavia's bed and the crib.

"Sure thing, Pop! Where's Little Tiddy? There he is!", Ananasrenette smiled, beginning to play peekaboo with the infant Luck Dragon.

"Please, my name is Tido. Honestly, if you're going to call me something, at least do so by my proper title.", the cub said in a highbrow accent, much to Ananasrenette's surprise.

"Uhhh...Auntie AJ? Can you come here really quickly?", she stammered, Applejack being in the other room.

"What is it, Sugarcube?", Applejack asked, walking into the room.

"Tido talked!", Ananasrenette exclaimed, pointing to Tido.

"Well, shucks! I wouldn't be surprised! He's getting around that age.", Applejack smiled, patting Tido's head.

"Yes, well as nice as that feels, I'm rather dry, so could you be so kind as to fetch me a bottle of cider? Shaken not stirred.", Tido smiled, sounding like James Bond (I don't own James Bond either, in case you were wondering!)

Applejack gasped, "N...N...Nick!"

"What is it?", he asked,rushing into the room.

"I think your son is possessed! He's sitting here talking like a noble pony from Canterlot!", Applejack exclaimed.

"Oh, that. It was bound to happen, I did the same thing when I was his age.", Nick grinned.

"Really, I don't see what all the fuss is about, so I can talk, so can you.", Tido said calmly, he had somehow gotten a hold of some muffins.

"How ya can calmly sit there and eat muffins under this circumstance is beyond me! You seem perfectly heartless!", Applejack exclaimed.

"Well you don't expect me to eat them in an agitated manner, the butter would get on my fur, you have to eat them calmly, that's the only way you eat muffins.", Tido replied calmly, "Also when I'm unhappy, I like to eat, but when I'm in great trouble, ask anyone who knows me personally, I only take food and drink. At the present moment, I'm unhappy, plus, I like muffins."

"That's no excuse for you to gobble them all up like that!", Applejack retorted, grabbing some muffins and eating them.

"Have some hay cakes? I don't like hay cakes!", Tido exclaimed.

"Oh, I suppose one grows his own muffins in a his orchard?", Applejack asked.

"You said it was perfectly heartless to eat muffins.", he smiled.

"I said it perfectly heartless of you to eat muffins in the current situation, the one where you're not even a year old yet, and you could probably give a speech! That's a totally different thing!", Applejack flared.

"That maybe so, but they're still the same muffins.", Tido grinned.

Applejack started to say something, but left the room fuming.

"Oh my, I think I should go apologize.", Tido frowned.

"After your nap, Mom's home.", Nick smiled as he picked Tido up as they went to greet Octavia.


	14. Chapter 14

Octavia walked in the door pushing the other 3 babies in a stroller.

"Bravey! We're back! And we had such good time! How was Tido?", she smiled, kissing Nick, who held Tido.

"We had a Jolly good time, thanks for asking, Mother.", Tido replied, nuzzling Octavia, as Nick handed him to her.

"That's my big boy!", she smiled, seeming not at all surprised that he could speak.

"Wait, you knew he could talk?", Ananasrenette asked with confusion.

"No," she laughed, "I've just been waiting for him to have his little perk like his siblings."

Applejack came back into the room.

"I'm sorry if I got a little harsh on ya, Tido. I guess I'm not used to a baby with an attitude.", she apologized.

"That's quite alright, Aunt Applejack. I'm sorry I pushed you to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to take my nap with Mother.", Tido smiled, accepting the apology as Octavia and Nick carried him and his siblings to their crib.

Nick came back and smiled, "Alright Ana, are you ready to spend some quality time with your old man?"

"I sure am!", she smiled, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Great! Cause we'll be going to have a treat at Sugarcube Corner!", he grinned, nuzzling his daughter.

Applejack stared on at them before asking shyly, "Can I join?"

"Of course you can, Auntie AJ! You're family!", Ananasrenette smiled.

So they all went to Sugarcube Corner and had milkshakes, Ananasrenette ordered a chocolate, Applejack an apple, and Nick a triple dragonfruit double strawberry apple.

"Pop, how was I born?", Ananasrenette asked after taking a sip.

"Well, it all starts when a stallion meets a mare...", Nick started, when Ananasrenette quickly interrupted.

"No, I know all about that! I'm talking about what happened between after you first met Mom, to before I was born.", she corrected.

"Oh, well, where did that book she wrote for you leave off...", he thought, trying to remember.

Ah! Of course! It was during breakfast that next day that we confessed our love for each other, we had by then given each other pet names, I called her Rachel, short for Rachelette Harmony the Second, while she called me Dearest, since we both found it kinda hard to make a pet name out of In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart. It was after breakfast that she mentioned a factor that had little to do with our love, but still worried me.

"Dearest, thank you for helping me clean up, my parents are coming over today, and I want to make sure this place is nice and clean for them.", Rachel smiled, pecking my cheeks.

"Oh...maybe I should leave for a bit if your parents are coming to visit...", I started, worried about what they would say if they found out that their daughter was in a relationship with a dragon, let alone a Luck Dragon.

"Nonsense, Dearest, I want them to meet you. And if they don't approve, well then, they're in for a surprise!", Rachel smiled, putting her hooves on my shoulders before kissing my snout.

There then was a knock on the door.

"That'll be them now, remember, don't freak out!", she said, opening the door.

At the door stood a white earth pony stallion with a gray mane and a conductor's baton cutie mark, and a earth pony mare, who looked exactly like Rachel, except with a quill and sheet music cutie mark.

"Oh my little girl! I've missed you so much!", cried out Mrs. Harmony, hugging Rachel tightly.

"I missed you too, Mother! Come and have a seat!", she smiled.

I stood as still as possible without blinking or breathing, hoping they would miss me, but I caught Mr. Harmony's eye, he came over and poked me, getting no result.

"Where'd you get the giant plushy?", he asked.

"Oh, that's no plushy," Rachel laughed, "That's my boyfriend, In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart! Dearest, these are my parents, Mr. Beethoven Harmony, and Mrs. Rachelette Harmony the First!"

I knew my cover had been blown, so I lifted my paw and shook their hooves saying, "Nice to meet you."

Mrs. Harmony looked at me closely before saying, "Oh my gosh! You must be getting hot in that! Here, let me take of your mask!" She tugged on my face as hard as she could before I said politely, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Harmony, it's not a mask. I'm..."

"Oh! I see! You must have a zipper on your back! I forgot they hardly use masks nowadays!", she smiled, searching my back for a zipper.

"Mother, he's not wearing a costume! He's a real live Luck Dragon!", Rachel laughed, throwing her hooves around me.

"Oh? A real Luck Dragon? Wow! Can we take a selfie with you? Me and Beethoven have always wanted to have our picture taken with a real dragon, but, you know, most dragons aren't as friendly.", Mrs. Harmony exclaimed, very excited.

"Ummm...I guess. What's a selfie?", I asked, "I'm not quite acquainted with all this new stuff, I was raised on an apple orchard."

"Oh, nothing to worry about, it's just where we get our picture taken with you. Apple orchard, huh? The last place I would expect to find a Luck Dragon!", Beethoven smiled.

So they got their "selfie" with me, they seemed really excited about it.

"So you're not upset about the fact that I'm a dragon? In a relationship with your daughter?", I asked cautiously.

"Of course not! Just as long as you treat her properly, I think we'll be a-okay!", Beethoven smiled, slapping my back.

"You have nothing to fear, Mr. Harmony! I'll take very good care of Rachel!", I smiled.

After they left, Rachel smiled and said, "I'm proud of you, Dearest! You made a really great first impression!"

"Really?", I asked with hope.

"Really.", she grinned, kissing my snout, "You were raised raised on an apple orchard, right?"

"Yes.", I replied, trying to see where she was going with that.

"So I figured you would know...is Ananasrenette a type of apple?", she asked.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites, good as apple butter!", I smiled.

"Good, I figured it would be the perfect name for our daughter!", Rachel said with satisfaction.

"Wait, what?"

"You'll see..."

"And that's how you got your name!", Nick smiled at his daughter, after recalling that certain memory.

"Wait, so your father in law thought you were a stuffed animal?", Lyra exclaimed, that being the only thing she brought from Nick's story.

"Lyra! Is that the only thing you took away from that story?", Bon Bon groaned, facehoofing herself.

"Maybe?"

"Well, we better get back home! Tavi and the kids are probably finished with their nap. We've been here an hour!", Nick smiled, putting a sleepy Ananasrenette on his back, "And it looks like you need one."

So they all went home, and had apple muffins with Tido, then Ananasrenette had a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

It was time for the Apple Family Reunion, and this year, Nick was in charge, of course, no one told him till the month before the reunion.

"What?! You're just now telling me this?!", Nick exclaimed, "I can't do this! Let AJ do it!"

"No way! I did it last year! I ain't gonna be doing this year too!", she denied.

"What? I always thought you wanted to do this kind of thing!", he said.

"That was before I found out how hard it was, and I've only done it twice! Besides, Granny wants you to do it, as a nice surprise for the parts of our family who haven't heard of you coming back!", she smiled.

"Don't worry, dearie, I already sent the invitations, you just have to plan the events!", grinned Granny, putting her hooves on his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll try. I want to have something EVERYONE will enjoy! Do we have a list of family members that are coming, or something?", he sighed.

"Right here, Nick!", Applebloom cheered, holding a long, LONG list, "Alright, there's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Red Gala, Caramel Apple, Baked Apples, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Apple Brioche..."

"All this is making me hungry, can we take a quick snack break?", Nick asked.

Applebloom glared before going on, "Apple Cinnamon Crisps, Apple Cider, Apple Cobbler, Apple Honey, Apple Munchies...Nick!"

"I'm sorry, that all just sounds so good! That's it! We'll have a big snack bar with everyone's favorite treats! Continue...", he sighed, sitting in a pool of drool, before he got his idea.

"Snack bar...got it!", she smiled, as she wrote his idea on a separate page, "Gala Appleby, Jonagold, Lavender Fritter, Peachy Sweet, Perfect Pie, Aunt Apple Brown Betty, Cousin Braeburn. Cousin Babs Seed, Cousin Goldie Delicious, Auntie Applesauce..."

This went on for an hour, until they were finally finished when Octavia got home from pre-school with the kids.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Planning the family reunion, excuse me for a minute, dear.", he smiled, kissing her cheek and headed outside.

Applejack watched in shock and awe as Nick set up the entire reunion in one day.

"I don't see what's so hard about this, AJ!", he grinned, skipping to the house.

The next month, before everyone showed up, Granny told Nick to hide in the barn, so as to surprise everyone.

When everyone came, Granny showed them to the barn, and opened the door, revealing Nick and his family, resulting in a big shout, "Nick!"

Everyone wanted to see Nick, they had missed him so much, that Big Mac had to quickly set up a "Hug the Braveheart" stand, just so everyone could hug him at least once. In fact, everything but the snack bar was put away, as everyone was more interested in their "Prodigal Apple".

"Nick! It's so good to see you! After all these years, we've really missed you, ya know!", Apple Fritter cheered, jumping on his back as Apple Bumpkin charged him with a hug screaming, "Nicky Wicky!"

"Your daughter is beautiful, Nick!",smiled Red Delicious, pulling Ananasrenette into a group hug with Golden Delicious.

"Yeah, she has that Apple Family Flare in her eyes, I like her!", agreed Golden Delicious.

"Thanks...I think...", grinned Ananasrenette.

"Awwww...they're so adorable!", Red Gala cooed, as she watched the kids play.

"Yeah, and they all have their father's eyes.", smiled Caramel.

"That one over there looks like Nick!", Baked Apples said excitedly, pointing to Tido, who was, once again, eating muffins.

"Braveheart, Tido Braveheart, please. It's dreadful when ponies say 'that one' , or 'the cutie pie over there', if you're going to talk about me, please do so with respect!", Tido groaned in his highbrow accent.

Everyone gasped, Apple Strudel broke the silence, "Awwww...he talked!"

"Do they all do that? Or is it just Sweet Little Tido?", Apple Tart asked.

"No, it's just him at the moment.", Nick smiled, having finally untangled himself from Apple Fritter and Apple Bumpkin, only to have more relatives cling to him.

"Awwww...that would have been cute.", Apple Brioche sighed.

"I can assume you're Braveheart's wife?", Auntie Applesauce asked, looking over Octavia.

"I'm his second wife, Octavia, his first wife, Ananasrenette's mother, died from a fatal injury in a train wreck.", Octavia explained.

"Oh my, poor Braveheart! I hope he's doing alright after all that!", Cousin Goldie Delicious exclaimed.

"When did he come back?", Apple Cinnamon Crisps asked Applejack.

"A couple years ago or so. We sent letters to everyone telling you about it, but I guess they got accidentally dropped in a lake by our mailmare.", Applejack sighed.

"Why did he leave?", Apple Cider asked, on her 4th glass of cider.

"Aww, you know he was real upset when Ma and Pa passed away, thinking it was all his fault.", she answered again with a sigh.

"What are their names?", Apple Cobbler asked, while she, Apple Honey, and Apple Munchies played with Tido's siblings.

"They're Doray, Mifa, Sola, and Tido.", smiled Nick.

The reunion lasted a whole week, before, as much as everyone hated to, it was time to say goodbye. The fillies and colts of the Apple Family really loved Nick, sobbing as they said their goodbyes.

"Hey...don't cry! I'll come and visit!", he told them.

"Ya promise?", a little colt sniffed.

"I promise.", he smiled, giving them all a big hug. Even the older ones cried.

"Now don't you run off again, ya hear, Nick?", cried Peachy Sweet, blowing her nose.

"I won't, Peachy.", he sighed, hugging her as she shook.

As Nick and Octavia climbed into bed at the end of the day, Octavia smiled, "I can't wait for next year."

"Neither can I...", Nick grinned, kissing his wife.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Nick woke up to find himself alone in the bedroom, and the whole house, he went to Ponyville, to see if Octavia and the rest were there. Not a single pony around, it was quiet...TOO quiet. Then all of the sudden, a HAND grabbed him around the neck, picked him up, and started squeezing.

"In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart? That's your name, isn't it? It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard...", smiled a cold, dark voice.

"Tirek...", he groaned, struggling for air.

"Let him go!", Octavia cried, chained to the ground, along with everyone else in Ponyville.

"I've heard so much about you, but you're a lot more pathetic looking in person. Perhaps I could let you live, you don't look like much of a threat, but then again, I'm not taking any chances! For this time, I will succeed in my quest to dominate Equestria, and then, the world!", Tirek laughed, squeezing Nick all the more, until he saw the snow caps, which about 5000 miles away.

He smiled a cold smile, "Ever been skiing, Braveheart? No? Off you go then!" He tossed him towards the snow caps with such force, there was no doubt about whether he made it.

"DAD!", screamed Ananasrenette, as she watched her father fly through the sky.

Nick had blacked out on his way to the snow caps, but he still felt the pain on impact. He hit so hard it knocked his leg out of joint, and left a bruise on his head.

"Braveheart...Mommy's Little Braveheart. You must get up!", said a voice Nick hadn't heard for almost 20 years.

"Oh dear, he might be done for, honey!", said another familiar voice.

"No, he's stronger than this, I know he is.", retorted the first voice.

"Nick opened his eyes, "Ma...Pa...I must be dead..."

"Almost, but Fate has given you a choice, to go back and save Equestria and your family, or to die and give up.", Mrs. Apple, who was glowing, said.

"Well, there's no point in me going back, I couldn't even save you...", he sighed, setting himself up.

"Nick, son, you did your best.", Mr. Apple smiled, also glowing, putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"My best wasn't good enough, I'm a screwup! That will never change! It was my fault you died, just like...I should have gone with Rachel, to protect her...it's all my fault...", Nick sobbed, curling up into a little ball.

"Braveheart...it wasn't your fault...", Mrs. Apple sighed, stroking his fur, "We should have listened to you when you told us not to go to the dark side of the orchard. I'm so, so sorry, Braveheart."

"My Dearest Braveheart!", Rachel exclaimed, charging him with a flying hug, "What happened?"

"Tirek got me.", he sighed.

"You must go back! You can't let your family down! That would let me down!", she screamed.

"What's the point?! Tell me that! Even if I did get back to Ponyville, I couldn't do anything!", Nick hollered, tears streaming his face.

"My Dearest, you sell yourself short too much! You're much more than you think! You were a great husband, and a great father! Please, don't give up on Ananasrenette, you're giving up on me if you do...please..."

Nick sighed, "I'll try, but I won't be able to do much..."

"Tell Applebloom we said hi!", Mr. Apple beamed, hugging his son.

"Braveheart, no matter what happens, we still love you for what you are.", Mrs. Apple smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Ma...before I go...what am I? I'm just a Luck Dragon, there's not much to say about me.", Nick asked.

Mrs. Apple took him in her arms, "Oh, Braveheart! You're many things. You're kind and compassionate to your family, you love everyone around you, you're smart and funny, and perseverant, but most importantly, you're you! Farewell, Mommy's Little Braveheart!"

Nick walked over to Rachel, "I guess this is it...", he sighed.

"Dearest, I will always love you, take this with you...", she smiled, kissing his snout.

Nick woke up buried in the snow, he climbed out, his leg bent out of joint. He was angry, and one look at his leg ticked him off. He slapped it back into joint, and spread out his wings and took off like a rocket, faster than 50 sonic rainbooms!

Meanwhile in Ponyville, everyone sat in cages sobbing, while Tirek prepared for global domination.

Pinkie then saw a twinkle in the sky.

"Look! The first star of the night! Make a wish!", she sighed.

Everyone wished for the same thing, Nick to come back.

All of the sudden, Tirek went flying, carried by a golden flash, up to the sun, where he was never seen again!

The Golden Flash came back down, slowing as it descended. The cages disappeared, allowing every to stare in shock and awe at the sight before them. It was Nick, but he was no longer the fluffy, white Luck Dragon everyone loved, he was now a fluffy gold, with feathered wings, a long tail with a sharp end, and two horns on the side of his head, and one in the middle of his forehead, he wore a crown with a star on it.

"Dad?", Ananasrenette shivered, afraid of the figure, who looked similar to her father.

"Ananasrenette, it's me!", smiled Nick, putting his golden, feathered wings around her.

Everyone cheered.


	17. Chapter 17

Soon, everyone in Ponyville was throwing a big party, for Nick had saved the day, and had earned a new title in the process: The Golden Guardian. Now, he was the official protector of Equestria, and everyone was sure that when he was around, no one was in any danger.

As they were celebrating, the Apples, Octavia, the kids, and the Mane Six were crowding him, asking all sorts of questions.

"Nick?! What in tarnation happened to ya?", Applejack exclaimed, running her hoof through his golden fur.

"Fate has given me a new job.", he smiled, nuzzling Ananasrenette and Octavia.

"Who's Fate?", Ananasrenette asked.

"Just a figure of speech, sweetie.", he laughed, before turning to Applebloom, "Oh, Applebloom. Ma and Pa told me to tell you 'Hi' for them."

Applebloom had tears well up in her eyes, before leaping at Nick with a heartfelt hug.

"I hope you don't get carried away with your duties and forget about us!", Octavia said with concern, nuzzling Nick the whole time, while the kids were in the stroller.

"I won't dear. I won't.", he smiled, as he kissed her.

"Oh my gosh, Nick! I just read that there hasn't been a Golden Guardian since, well...forever! This is amazing!", Twilight exclaimed.

"Wow! Bravey's got a new fur job!", Bon Bon exclaimed, staring into Nick's golden fur.

Celestia then walked up along with the other 3 princesses.

"Congratulations, I see you found out what you truly are. You remind me so much of your great, great, great grandfather, Close Shave Braveheart. He was so nice, always looking after us when we were Ananasrenette's age. He sang us to sleep, read to us. He would be proud of you.", she smiled.

"If my family was such a big deal, how come I wasn't?"

"Because your grandfather, Last Second Braveheart was the last Golden Guardian, before he and your father, Threesa Charm Braveheart died. Your mother didn't like the idea of you living in the palace, so she took you to the Luck Dragon's natural habitat: the ice fields at the farthest reaches of Northern Equestria. She then found she wasn't very good with children...", Celestia paused, hesitating at the last part.

"So she left you with them.", she smiled, nodding to the Apple family.

"And I'm glad she did.", Nick smiled as Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac, Granny Smith, and his family hugged him.

"It just wouldn't be the same without them."


	18. Chapter 18

It had been 10 years since Nick defeated Tirek and became the first Golden Guardian in 2000 years. An event everyone in Ponyville proudly called "From Bold to Gold". Ananasrenette was now 18, and Doray, Mifa, Sola, and Tido were 10.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?", Ananasrenette asked, walking up to Octavia, who was watching the kids play outside, sitting in her lawn chair.

"Of course, dear!", Octavia smiled.

"I wanted to ask you a private question, can you please not tell Dad? This is a mare-to-mare conversation.", Ananasrenette said, looking around for signs of Nick.

"Fire away, captain!", Octavia grinned.

"When can I start dating guys?", Ananasrenette whispered as quietly as she could.

Either she didn't search well enough, or the sun was in her eyes, because when she whispered that to Octavia, she heard someone choking on their lemonade. And when she looked behind Octavia, she saw a CERTAIN Golden Guardian sitting in his lawn chair, spitting out his lemonade before exclaiming,

"No! No! You are not dating anytime soon! Now that that's been settled, I'm going to go see if AJ needs help."

He started to get up and walk away when Ananasrenette cried, "But Dad! I'm 18! When can I start dating?"

"When I'm dead! Plus 7 weeks, just to make sure I'm not hibernating!", Nick shouted, ending the conversation.

Ananasrenette sighed, before Octavia smiled, "Stay here and watch your siblings while I go have a talk with your father."

Ananasrenette beamed and hugged her tightly, "Oh thank you, Mom!"

Meanwhile, in a eastern patch of the orchard,

"Can you believe her?!", Nick exhaled, as he walked up to Applejack and started kicking the trees.

"Nick, what's wrong? You've never kicked a tree before.", Applejack asked.

"Ananasrenette just asked if she could start dating.", he sighed

"What did you say?", Applejack pondered.

"Hehe...No.", Nick replied, chuckling a bit before he answered flatly.

"Now, Nick, she's got to get out and meet someone sometime. Besides, you can't be there for her all the time...", Applejack sighed, putting her hoof on his shoulder.

"I know AJ. I just don't want her heart to be broken like the many times I had mine broken."

"Oh, Bravey...", Octavia smiled, throwing her hooves around his neck and kissing him before continuing, "Everyone needs to have their heart broken at least once."

"Oh? Now you're saying my heartbreaks are a good thing?!", Nick flared.

"Yeah, Nick. If you get your heart broken once, ya learn how to deal with it and move on.", Applejack agreed.

"AJ's right. It's a very important lesson to learn. And Ananasrenette is ready to learn that lesson. But you're holding her back. Do you really want that?", Octavia added, her shining purple eyes staring into his baby blue eyes.

Nick sighed in defeat, "I guess not. I'll go talk to her."

Later, in the barn, while Ananasrenette was laying in the hay loft, Nick came in and called up,

"Hey Ana! Can I join you?"

"Sure, Pop.", she sighed.

Nick climbed up the ladder and lay in the hay next to Ananasrenette before saying,

"I've been thinking, you're 18 now. Getting to where you want to live life, go explore...but you need to be careful. Some ponies aren't as friendly as they are around here. Listen, you can start dating guys if you want. Just please be careful. I don't want you hurt."

"Really? You mean it? Oh thank you, Dad!", Ananasrenette exclaimed, squeezing her father around the waist.

They spent the rest of the evening star gazing.


	19. Chapter 19

Today, Ananasrenette was going to bring her new boyfriend home, and Nick and Octavia were getting ready to greet them. It had been a week since Nick had decided to let Ananasrenette date, he was beginning to regret his decision.

"Now, Bravey...", Octavia cooed, the kids were with Applejack, "It won't be that bad. Besides, it's not like the end of the world, so she's dating a pegasus!"

"Wait...what?!", Nick exclaimed, flustered even more before asking, "What's his name?"

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad! This is Cloudburst, Cloudburst, these are my parents, Octavia and In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart. But everyone calls him Nick!", Ananasrenette said proudly as she led the yellow pegasus with a white mane and a exploding cloud for a cutie mark into the house.

Cloudburst and Nick looked at each other before exclaiming simultaneously,

"You!"

"Mr. Braveheart! I am SO sorry about what happened the other day! It wasn't my idea, I swear!", Cloudburst burst out.

"Don't worry! I forgot all about that...", Nick frowned.

"Oh! Okay, well that's..."

"Until some idiot decided to show up on my doorstep today!", Nick shouted.

"Who was this idiot! Whoever he is, I'll pound him if he's giving you any trouble, Mr. Braveheart!", Cloudburst declared.

Nick leaned over to where only Cloudburst could hear him and said,

"I hate to break it to you, but...you're the idiot."

"Ohhhh..."

Octavia decided to take action, "Ananasrenette, dear, why don't go introduce Cloudburst to Granny and Applebloom and make him comfortable in the living room. Bravey...a word..."

She pulled Nick out to the corner of the porch and scolded, "What did he do that has you so flustered?"

Nick answered, "In case you were wondering what happened to the west side of the orchard back there, that dummy and his adolescent friends threw rolls of toilet paper all over the orchard, and I spent the whole weekend cleaning it up!"

Octavia sighed, "Well, just forget about it. I'm sure it all had to do with peer pressure...you know how it is..."

Nick sighed also, in defeat, "Fine...but...if he screws up one more time, he goes!"

They went in the house and found Ananasrenette and Cloudburst kissing.

Nick separated them and said, "I don't think so..."

"Dad..."

Granny, Applebloom, and Octavia glared at him as he asked,

"So, kid, do your parents know where you?"

"I don't have parents, I was raised in an orphanage and moved out along with some friends.", Cloudburst replied.

"Ohh...sorry...", he sighed, he already started to feel bad for him.

After dinner, Nick took Cloudburst outside and asked, "You know, the way you talked, those guys you're staying with don't sound very nice."

"Nah...I say they're my friends. They're not really, they force me to do things that would get me in trouble..."

"Like the toilet paper rolls?"

"Yeah."

Ananasrenette then came out to say goodbye. Nick saw how happy she was and smiled. Then a thought popped in his head.

"Listen, Kid, if you like, starting tomorrow, you can move here and work here as a farmhand. Could always use help around here.", he smiled as their faces lit up in surprise.

"Really?", they both exclaimed.

"Really, but...you need to be here at 4 o clock sharp! In the morning!"

"Will do Mr. Braveheart!", Cloudburst grinned, hugging Ananasrenette before he left.

"Dad! I love you!", Ananasrenette cried, squeezing Nick.

"I love you to, Ananasrenette. Be sure you take very good care of him. Feed him, water him, and..."

"Dad!", Ananasrenette laughed as they went inside the house.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Nick stood outside, with Ananasrenette, waiting to see if Cloudburst would show.

"It's 3:50, oh well! He's not coming! Let's go back to bed!", Nick smiled.

"Dad! You promised!", Ananasrenette exclaimed, tugging on Nick's paw.

"I know, sweetie. I was just kidding.", Nick said with a chuckle.

Sure enough, Cloudburst was walking towards us with a couple of suitcases 5 seconds later.

"Am I late, Mr. B?", he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yeah...you should have been here about 3 hours ago...", Nick said.

"Dad!", Ananasrenette exclaimed again.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Ana! And no, you're not late! You actually have 10 minutes to spare!", Nick smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Really? When do I start, Mr. B?", Cloudburst asked with glee.

"Well, don't get mad, but today is Saturday. So we all go back to bed!", Nick yawned, going into the farmhouse.

"You get to sleep with me!", Ananasrenette grinned, hugging Cloudburst.

Cloudburst saw Nick giving him a "Don't even think about it" look.

"I promise! Nothing will happen!", he mouthed to Nick.

Nick gave him a thumbs up, before went and hopped into bed with Octavia.

Octavia snuggled up to him and smiled, "So?"

"He showed up, just like I knew he would.", he replied.

"And..."

"He's a good guy, there I said it! Are you happy?", Nick sighed.

"Not yet...wrap your wings around me.", she grinned.

Nick wrapped his wings around Octavia as she smiled, "That's better...", as she dozed off.

A few hours later, everyone got up for breakfast.

"Well good morning, Cloudburst! I trust ya slept well last night?", Granny smiled as she put an apple cobbler on his plate.

"I slept great! A lot better than back at that old rundown apartment! Not to mention I had Ananasrenette to keep me warm.", Cloudburst smiled back, before turning to Nick, "So what's on the plate today, Mr. B?"

Nick grinned, "Well, the Apple Family Reunion is 3 days from now, and you're going help me set it up!"

"Sounds great!", Cloudburst exclaimed, eating his cobbler.

There then was a knock at the door.

"Fanfiction...I'm home!", shouted a voice that sounded familiar to Nick, "Oh for crying out loud! It's a flipping sequel! Say my name already!"

Fine. It was an OLD GRAY Corkscrew, and Nick opened the door to...

"Now wait a minute! I'm still blue! It's a lighter shade, but I'm not THAT OLD!", Corkscrew retorted, as he walked in and sat in a rocker, glaring at the sky while the Apples and Cloudburst stared at him.

No, you're old, you're gray. It's that simple! One more outburst, and I swear to Celestia, I'll write you a death scene!

"Go ahead and try! I'll tell everyone about your secret sequel for a certain pair of friends. Of course...I'd gladly forget about it, if you leave me blue...", Corkscrew grinned slyly, before turning to the reader, "That's right, you guys! I'm back! Which means a whole lot of sweet wall breaking!"

Oh for the love of...fine. It was an old BLUE Corkscrew that Nick greeted at the door.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?", Corkscrew smiled, before looking at Nick and Octavia, "Well, I see you two finally got back together, didn't you?"

"Corkscrew!", Nick and Octavia exclaimed, charging him with a hug.

"Dog gone, Corkscrew! Where ya been all these years?", Applejack beamed.

"Well, I had to go back to the Dragonlands to shed some scales, and that took forever! Luckily, I won't have to do it again for another 50 years.", Corkscrew grinned.

He then saw Ananasrenette, Doray, Mifa, Sola, and Tido.

"Well I'll be darned! You and Octavia had kids while I was gone! Might as well make myself comfortable, because you have a long story to tell me!", he laughed.

So Nick told him about what happened after he ran away from home, and Corkscrew told Nick about what happened while he was in Manehatten.

"Wow, I guess we both were a couple of widowers with children, weren't we?", Corkscrew smiled, "Well, at least I still am! I'm not saying you're not happy with Octavia, I was just saying..."

"We know what you were saying, Corkscrew. We know...", Granny laughed.

"Well, I better get going, I told the girls we'd go camping. Flutters wants to see the Breezies, Dashie wants to tell scary stories, and Scoots wants to go fishing with her old man!", Corkscrew smiled, before whispering to Nick and pointed to Cloudburst, "Who is that dork?"

"He's Ananasrenette's boyfriend, he may not look it now, but he's a little loopy...", Nick snickered.

Octavia smiled, "Ahem...shouldn't you be going, Corkscrew?"

Nick and Corkscrew stopped their laughing.

"Uhh...yeah! See ya!", Corkscrew said, before dashing out the door.

"Nick...you know better than to make fun of Cloudburst...", Octavia frowned.

"I know...I'm just giving him a hard time...", he replied, kissing her cheek.

So Nick, Cloudburst, Applejack, Big Mac, Ananasrenette, and Applebloom started setting it up, by the end of the day, they were finished.

Applejack turned to Nick and asked, "You know, I've been thinking...if we always get it set up in one day when you or Ananasrenette is in charge, why don't we wait until the day before the reunion?"

Nick thought really hard about this, "Well...truth be told, I really don't know...I've never actually thought about that..."

"Eeyup!", was all Big Mac had to say.

"Hey at least we got it done, right, Mr. B?", Cloudburst grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Cloudburst. You're right.", Nick smiled.

"Hey, Dad? Is it alright if we go take a walk?", Ananasrenette asked.

"Sure. But no making out in the barn! Or I'll start selling tickets! Cmon! Step right up! See my daughter make out with her boyfriend! Cmon! These tickets are buy one get one free!", Nick said mockingly.

"We get the point, Dad...", Ananasrenette laughed, kissing his cheek, before they left.

As they walked away, Applejack put her hoof around her brother and smiled, "You know EVENTUALLY they're going to need some alone time, right?"

"Not when you're dating! Of all the fillies I dated when I was younger, how many of them have you ever caught me making out with?", Nick groaned.

"Well...there was Aloe...no wait, never mind...but still...you have to let kids grow up on their own, you've got to let go...", Applejack sighed.

"I know...but I'm not ready to let go yet...I don't know if I ever will be..."


	21. Chapter 21

3 days later, it was time for the family reunion. Everyone else was making final preparations, while Octavia was having a very important talk with Nick and Sola.

"Now, you two, I don't want to see you two doing your thing during the reunion. Or you'll both be in trouble!"

"Yeah, Mom. Just be sure you tell Dad that, I don't think he heard you, he has those big horns clogging his ears up!", Sola smirked.

Nick heard this and grabbed him by the neck and starting to strangle him (Sadly, Nick and Sola have developed a case of the Homer/Bart Syndrome!) saying, "Why you little...! I'll show you how to respect your father!"

Octavia sighed.

Ananasrenette and Cloudburst came up.

"Is that normal?", Cloudburst asked, pointing to Nick, who held Sola in the air, strangling him, while Sola's eyes bulged out and was gasping for air.

"I'm afraid so...", Octavia sighed again, "They do it at least 4 times a day."

Soon, Nick got tired and set Sola down, who now apologized.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry for telling you the truth! Haha!"

"I'll show you!", Nick growled, resuming their earlier activity.

Octavia pried them apart and said sternly, "What is wrong with you two?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! That kid has a death wish!", Nick exclaimed, pointing to Sola.

Sola smiled innocently, "It's not my fault. Dad just has a bad temper. It's not like I TRY to drive him crazy or anything..."

"Why you little...", Nick shouted, grabbing Sola and once again, strangling him.

Octavia sighed as Applejack walked up.

"Don't worry, they'll eventually have some proper father and son moments. I hope...", Applejack sighed.

Mifa heard this and laughed, "Aunt Applejack, that sounds silly! You know Sola would never let that happen!"

"Mifa! Don't say things like that! They'll be friends eventually! Right, Tido?", Doray exclaimed, looking to her youngest brother.

Tido sipped a bit of his afternoon tea before replying, "Well, in the time being, I wouldn't worry too much about Sola. He's always had a strong neck. But to answer the question at hand, I'm sure in the near future, Father and Sola will get along just splendid."

Doray whispered to Applejack, "I can never understand a word he says!"

Applejack laughed, "He said he just agreed with you."

"Ohhhhh!", Doray said, despite being the oldest of the quadruplets, Doray was a very simple minded Luck Dragon.

Finally, relatives started swarming in.

"Wow! So you planned this all by yourself, Ananasrenette?", Babs Seeds asked.

"I had some help from Cloudburst. But yeah, we did it!", Ananasrenette smiled, nuzzling Cloudburst.

Cloudburst blushed, "Oh come on, I just gave suggestions. I didn't do anything much. Ananasrenette...there's something your Dad didn't want me to tell you until today, but he and Corkscrew have a special event planned."

"What is it?", she asked, now concerned. Whenever Nick and Corkscrew had an act planned, you could bet on it being totally insane.

"Fillies, Gentlecolts, and Fanfiction Readers!", Corkscrew's voice could be heard over a megaphone, "Prepare to be amazed as me and my buddy, Nick, race from here, to the moon and back, as we ride on sharks with rockets tied to them, blindfolded, all while trying to keep the eggs on our spoon from falling off! You Fanfiction Readers better hold on to your socks, because I'm going to break every single wall in existence! Yee-Haw!"

"Oh. My. Celestia.", Ananasrenette exclaimed.

Nick and Corkscrew, got on their sharks, blindfolded, then Applebloom gave them each a spoon with an egg on it and put it it their mouth.

But before Applebloom put in Nick's spoon in his mouth, Octavia asked, "Now are you sure you have this under control?"

"I'm sure! Pinkie just didn't know any better when she lit the fuse on my rocket powered roller skates before I said 'Go' last year.", Nick smiled.

Octavia laughed, "Okay then, be careful!"

Braeburn started them off, Apple Fritter and Red Gala lighting the fuses...

"And off we went! And Dear Fanfiction Readers, if you're wondering how long it takes to get to the moon and back on a rocket powered shark...it takes exactly 6 minutes and 3 seconds! Heck yeah! I feel so alive! Even though I'm a fictional character!"

Corkscrew, please. It's hard enough trying to write this story without you interrupting every few minutes! Will you please shut up!

"Fine, but I promised these readers I'd break a bunch of 4th walls! I won't say anything else this chapter, okay?"

Okay. Anyway, in 6.3 minutes, Nick and Corkscrew came back! Nick had won, but he and Corkscrew still had a blast.

"Hey, Nick! What'd you say next year, we have Twilight turn us into Breezies and..."

"No! Let's not think about next year! We still have this year!", Ananasrenette quickly cut in, afraid of what was on Corkscrew's mind.

Personally, I don't blame her...

"Hey! You take that back!", Corkscrew exclaimed.

Nope, it's the truth!

"Why you little..."

Ahhhh! I...be...back...in a bit...Oww!...to write the next...Agh!...chapter! Until then, place your bets on who will win!

Fictional Character, or Creator?

"I'm going to so pound you!"


	22. Chapter 22

I'm...Ow!...back. As you can tell, Corkscrew gave me a beating...so back to the story! Or rather, a list of things that happened at the reunion, along with some dialogue.

During the family reunion, all of the younger Apple girls were crowding around Cloudburst.

"Wow! Look at you! So handsome...are you single?", one asked, batting her eyelashes.

Ananasrenette saw this and came up, grabbing Cloudburst and glaring, "No! He's MY boyfriend!"

As they walked away from the girls, Cloudburst smiled, "Thanks for coming to the rescue back there, Ana!"

"Anytime, Cloudburst.", She smiled back, kissing his nose.

Nick walked up and hugged them both, smiling, "Ananasrenette...if you don't want other girls taking your boy toy, don't leave him lying around!"

"Dad...", Ananasrenette laughed, hugging her father back.

Meanwhile, Doray was listening to some of Granny Smith's stories, along with the other little ones.

"...And that was how we started making Zap Apple Jam!", Granny exclaimed, finishing another story.

"Wow! Really? That must have been scary, with all the lightning and everything!", Doray beamed, she loved hearing Granny's stories.

"It was, dearie! Almost scared the living daylight out of me! But after we finished making it, it was SOOO delicious!"

All the kids and Granny laughed.

Mifa was helping Big Mac gobble down all the apple fritters.

"Uhhhh...did we just eat all these, Uncle Mac?", Mifa asked.

"Eeyup...Uh Oh...", Big Mac replied, knowing full well what would happen if Octavia found out they ate all her apple fritters she had made.

"Here comes Mom! Run!", Mifa exclaimed, running to hide, being followed by Big Mac as Octavia showed up.

Octavia laughed, "You two! It's amazing how much you two can eat! That's why I made more, but luckily, you won't know! Because you left too early..."

Sola was participating in the Apple Bucking contest, and so far he was in the lead, of course, not too far behind was his Aunt Applejack.

"Looks I'll adding another trophy to my collection!", Sola grinned, bucking trees like lightning.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, Sola!", Applejack laughed, she laughed until she realized that Sola was already at the finish, waiting for her, "Dang it, Sola."

Sola hugged Applejack, "It's okay, Aunt Applejack. There's always next year!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Sola.", she smiled, hugging him back.

"Here, you have this...", Sola grinned, handing her the trophy, "For being one of the greatest aunts ever!"

"Now, Sola. You don't have to..."

"Please, Aunt AJ! Take it, I insist!", he cried, making puppy dog eyes.

"Well, if it's okay with you...", Applejack sighed, taking the trophy and hugging Sola.

"I love you, Applejack!", Sola beamed.

"I love you too, Sola.", she smiled.

And of course, Tido was sipping apple tea with Auntie Applesauce and Cousin Goldie Delicious, telling them about his time in Canterlot.

"And you won't believe that they actually eat apple pie...with spoons!", Tido exclaimed, making them gasp.

"Really? I always thought you used forks to eat apple pie!", Goldie Delicious shouted, covering her mouth with her hooves.

"You DO use forks to eat pie, it's just what them fancy Canterlot folks do.", Auntie Applesauce smiled, stating this as a matter of factly, before asking, "So, Tido, what else did you do there?"

"Well, I got to meet the Princesses, they were quite nice. We had a jolly good time together, a beautiful tea party, and a nice game of croquet! Then when it was time to go, Luna gave me a little peck on the cheek! ", Tido grinned.

Goldie Delicious laughed, "Well if I didn't know any better, I think she likes you..."

"Ohh, Goldie...I think he's a bit too young for her...but that's alright...she's alicorn. She's just waiting for you to get older.", Auntie Applesauce smiled, patting Tido's head.

"I think I'm quite mature enough already...", Tido said, offended.

"I mean physically...you're only 10 right now, but when you hit 18...she'll start flirting with you.", Auntie Applesauce said, reassuring him that he was very mature.

The reunion had lasted a week before ending, and yeah...sorry this took so long...see ya later...


	23. Chapter 23

A few weeks later, Nick and Octavia were sitting in their porch swing, watching Cloudburst play with the kids, while Ananasrenette was getting ready to go on her date with Cloudburst.

She finally came out in a beautiful dress Rarity had made for her and smiled, "What do you think?"

Cloudburst's jaw dropped, Octavia beamed, and Nick smiled.

"I think you look great! Are you ready to go? I can't believe this is going to be our last date as boyfriend and girlfriend!", Cloudburst grinned.

Nick couldn't believe his ears, "You're not dumping him, are you!?", he exclaimed, looking at Ananasrenette.

Ananasrenette laughed, "No, Dad...look!", she showed him a shiny gold bracelet on her right hoof, "Cloudburst proposed to me yesterday. We'll be getting married...with your blessing of course!"

Nick beamed and looked at them, "It's about damn time! I've been waiting for you to ask for my blessing for a while now!"

Octavia smiled, while giving Nick a stern glare, "Language, honey. We don't want the kids picking up new words...as for you two...I'm so happy for you! When do you have the wedding planned?"

"Well, we figured about 6 months from now would do.", Cloudburst replied, nuzzling Ananasrenette.

"Well, I think that would be splendid! That shall give us enough time to make preparations for this joyous occasion!", Tido said, scratching behind his ears.

Doray, who was very simple minded, asked Octavia, "What did he say?"

Octavia smiled, "He said it's a good idea, Doray. Now, you two should get going on your date!"

"Okay, we'll be going, thanks for taking this really well, Dad.", Ananasrenette grinned, hugging Nick tightly before they left.

After they left, Octavia noticed Nick had tears running down his face.

"Are you okay, Bravey?", she asked.

"I'm fine...I'm just so proud...", Nick sniffed, wiping his tears away.

"You did good raising your daughter, Bravey. Rachel would be proud of you.", she smiled, nuzzling him.

"She would be, but I don't wanna take too much credit for it. You helped too!", he replied, nuzzling her back.

"Oh, Bravey! You're so modest!", Octavia laughed.

Mifa came up, the wind running through her thick Luck Dragon fur, and smiled, "Daddy! Come play tag with us!"

"Oh, alright! Who's it?", Nick grinned, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"You are!", she beamed, booping his nose and running away.

Nick quickly recovered from the shock and started chasing Mifa and the others, "Huh? What? I'm coming to get you!"

A few hours later, Applejack was sitting out under a tree with her brother, Nick, talking and looking at the stars, while Octavia put the kids to bed.

"I can't believe that our very own Ananasrenette is getting hitched! And you're letting her? Are you sure you're feeling okay? I mean, I'm happy for Ananasrenette and Cloudburst, but this doesn't seem like you...", she said, looking at her oldest brother in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just doing what you said I had to: I'm letting go...", Nick sighed, tears slowly streaming down his face as he put his paw over his heart, "It shouldn't be like this, AJ... I feel happy...yet it hurts in here so much...like...I don't know!"

Applejack put her hoof around him and smiled, "It's okay, Nick. It's just the growing pains of a father who loves his daughter very much...it seems terrible at first, but eventually it'll get better."

He laughed, "I guess it won't be long before I'm a grandpa...as if I didn't feel old enough already!"

Ananasrenette and Cloudburst came back from their date and walked over to them.

"Are you SURE you're alright with this, Dad?", Ananasrenette asked, worry in her eyes.

"Of course I'm okay! Why does everyone always think I'm so sensitive! I am the mighty Golden Guardian! King of the Dragons!", Nick exclaimed, standing up and puffing his chest out.

"Uhh...Mr. B...isn't that the Dragon Lord's job?", Cloudburst asked.

"Oh...um...Then I'm King of the Orchard!", he stuttered, regaining his composure.

"Sola won that award a few months ago...", Applejack added.

"Doh! Then...umm...I'm..."

"My dad. And nothing is ever going to change that! I love you, Daddy!", Ananasrenette said, putting a hoof on his mouth before hugging him tightly.

Nick beamed, hugging her back, as he pulled in Cloudburst, "I love you too, My Little Ananasrenette. You too, Cloudburst! Come here!"

And so...they went off to bed, end of chapter.

"Wait a minute! I didn't show up in this chapter!", Corkscrew exclaimed.

You did now, but don't worry, you'll show up in the next chapter, and share a trequel with Nick! Oops! Did I say that out loud?

"You blew it!"


	24. Chapter 24

It had been 6 months since Ananasrenette and Cloudburst revealed that they were engaged.

"What's with all this time passage? It's already been 6 months since the last chapter!", Corkscrew exclaimed.

This is the last chapter of this story, and in awhile I work on the trequel. Ok?

Corkscrew sighed, "Fine...I'll show up more in that one, right?"

Of course, it's going to be called, "The Golden Years of Corkscrew and Nick" for a reason.

"Okay, well that's good. Continue with the story then.", Corkscrew smiled.

Okay then. Today was finally the big day for Ananasrenette and Cloudburst. And Nick. Nick had stayed up all night, crying, his daughter was growing up, and it hurt him to think about.

Yet, there he was, walking down the aisle, with Ananasrenette, as is the custom for fathers to walk their daughters to the front.

"Daddy, are you sure you're okay with this?", she asked, looking at him with deep concern.

"Listen, honey, I'll be fine, okay? Don't let these tears spoil your special day.", Nick smiled, as Ananasrenette wiped his tears away with her hoof, "Your mother would be proud of you. You know that right?"

"I know...", she sniffed, holding back tears.

When they finally got to the front of the chapel, there was Cloudburst, with his best man, Big Mac (Turns out they both LOVE hoofball!).

Corkscrew was there to wed the two, then...

"After the long read up, I said, 'Ananasrenette Braveheart, do you take this pegasus to be your lawfully wedded husband?'", Corkscrew grinned.

"I do, Uncle Corkscrew!", Ananasrenette smiled.

"And what about you, Cloudburst? You gonna marry this mare?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure, Corkscrew!", he exclaimed.

They all stood there awkwardly for a whole minute before Corkscrew shouted, "Well don't just stand there, KISS HER! Do I have to go through everything step by step? It's ridiculous! The way you expect me to..."

And while Corkscrew was ranting, Ananasrenette and Cloudburst kissed, resulting in everyone cheering.

At the "After Wedding Party", Nick and Octavia approached the newlyweds.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!", Octavia beamed, hugging the both of them.

"Yeah, remember. You have a deadline! I better see grandkids within 2 years! Or I'll just be upset, got it?", Nick said teasingly.

"We'll try, Mr. B!", Cloudburst smiled.

"Oh...and that's another thing...call me Dad!", Nick grinned, tears in his eyes, hugging Cloudburst tightly, "Take good care of my daughter, okay?"

"I will, Dad. I promise!", he beamed.

"Well, Daddy. We better get going. Aunt Applejack has a place we can stay at during our honeymoon, then we'll come back to the farm.", Ananasrenette smiled, kissing her father's forehead.

"Wait...your not moving out?", he asked.

"Of course not! We love the farm too much for that! Not to mention, it's a great place to raise our kids!", Cloudburst replied, while Ananasrenette nuzzled him.

They then said their goodbyes, got into the carriage, and were off. Nick watched it until it was out of sight. Octavia left him to check on the kids, when Nick heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oh, Dearest. I'm so proud, proud of both of you. You let Ananasrenette go, even when you didn't want to. Why?", asked Rachel's spirit, who was now hovering beside him.

"Because. It was the right thing to do. Sometimes, if you love someone, and you're willing to do anything for them, the best thing to do...is to let them go. She may not always be with me, but she'll always be in here. Just like you...", he sighed, putting his paw over his heart.

Rachel smiled, "You've grown very wise since we last saw each other. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for her. For you. But you've moved on, thankfully. I'd never forgiven myself, if I knew you were spending the rest of your life, grieving over me. But no, you've started anew, like all things do eventually. It's time for me to start over again...just like your parents have."

"Wait! What do you mean?"

Rachel kissed his nose and smiled, "You'll see..."

And right before his eyes, she turned into a sapling, for an ananasrenette tree it looked like.

Nick dug it up and put it in a pot, smiling in thought, "I wonder what kind of trees Ma and Pa would be..."


End file.
